1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lampshade, particularly to one having a main body made of silicone rubber and preset in shape. The main body has its upper and lower circumferential edge respectively wrapped inside with an elastic bar, able to be quickly assembled on a lamp holder or a lamp stand for use. The silicone rubber for making the lampshade could be transparent or formed with a fogged surface, colored or formed into a solid, colorful and transparent laminated body, or formed with colored drawings or branded grain. The lampshade in the present invention is made of flexible silicone rubber with excellent plasticity so it can easily be collapsed to diminish its dimensions when it is not in use. In addition, the silicone rubber for making the lampshade is able to resist high temperature (about 300° C.) and it is a fireproof and electrically insulating material, most suitable for making lampshades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lampshade is mostly made of a hard and light-transmitting material, such as glass, plastic or acrylic plate. The conventional lampshade is threadably combined with a lamp stand or a lamp holder; therefore, it is no easy work to disassemble and assemble the lampshade, and frequent disassembling and assembling of the lampshade may cause the threaded holes of the lampshade to become larger and larger, letting bolts unable to be tightly screwed with the threaded holes and rendering components loosened to fall off. If the conventional lampshade is placed in a damp place, such as a bathroom or a basement, its threaded members are likely to be rusted and corroded.